Her Worst Nightmare
by Anonymous-Obsession13
Summary: Sophie's worst nightmare...One shot! please R&R!


**Her worst nightmare.**

**Just a little something that came to me today while bored out of my mind at work :P**

**It's not great but I thought since I haven't posted anything on here in a while I might as well post this! Anyways, please enjoy...**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own coronation street/sophie and sian, etc!)**

Sophie stirred slightly in the bed as she began to wake up. She was warm and comfortable and knew it would be very easy for her to slip back into a deep sleep. However, she reluctantly opened her eyes anyway, knowing it was probably already too late in the day for her to still be stuck in bed.

She reached her arms out behind her, expecting to feel her girlfriends' sleeping form lying next to her. Instead she found only an empty space in the bed they shared. The clock on her bedside cabinet told her it was just after 11am, so she thought it safe to assume Sian was already up and about.

"Sian?" she questioned, her voice still thick with sleep. The lack of response let Sophie know the blond wasn't in the room. Sophie rolled on to her back as a sigh slipped passed her lips.

Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head slightly, she reached her arm across the bed to grab the piece of paper from Sians pillow. Sophie released a yawn before bringing the paper close enough to read. She recognised Sians scribbly penmanship immediately and a smile spread across her face.

_"Soph, _

_I'm sorry_

_Please don't hate me,_

_Sian xx"_

The smile disappeared instantly. Panic spread like wildfire right through to the core of Sophies being. She couldn't think straight. What exactly was Sian trying to say to her?

Without hesitating to analyse the situation any further, Sophie laughed herself out of the bed and bounded across the room to her computer table. She hurriedly snatched her phone from its position beside the monitor. She had left it there yesterday after uploading a picture of her and Sian to use as her facebook profile picture.

Sophie frantically began dialling the number she knew off by heart. She held her breath waiting for Sian to answer her call. "We are sorry, the user you are calling is busy or may have their mobile switched off" a smooth female voice said in Sophies ear.

"Ugh!" Sophie groaned, tossing her phone onto her bed. She bolted from the room and ran downstairs. The house was empty. Sophie was in full-blown panic mode now. She couldn't resist screaming at the top of her lungs. She was hurt and angry.

She was determined to find Sian and demand an explanation. Sophie ran back up the stairs and in to her bedroom where she quickly changed from her pyjamas into a hoody and jeans. Finally she pulled on her black ugg boots and grabbed her phone from where she had flung in on the bed only minutes beforehand.

Sophie left the house, not bothering to close the door behind her. She couldn't think of anything other than finding Sian. The first place she looked was the shop. Bursting through the door, she was disappointed to find only a surprised looking Sunita, sitting behind the till.

"Sunita, have you seen Sian today?" Sophie almost shouted, panic evident in her voice. She felt a lump rising in her throat and fought the urge to cry.

"About twenty minutes ago, she bought some phone credit. Is everything okay Sophie?" Sunita replied. Sophie was out the door again without even uttering a word of response. She knew Sian couldn't be far if Sunita had only seen her twenty minutes ago.

Sophie sprinted to the bus stop, hoping Sian wouldn't be on a bus to Southport right now or something.

As she rounded the corner, she saw Maria coming out of Audreys' salon. "Maria, have you seen Sian?" Sophie called as she approached the hairdresser.

"Not today Sophie, no. Everything okay?" Maria said, looking concerned.

"So you didn't see her get on a bus or owt?" Sophie persisted, ignoring Maria's question.

Maria shook her head, "Nope, haven't been any buses in the last half hour Soph" Maria answered.

"Thanks" Sophie called as she took off running once more, this time heading towards Street Cars.

Sophie barged in to the small office to be confronted by a shocked looking Eileen.

"You've not seen Sian have ya Eileen? I mean did she get a taxi this mornin?" Sophie questioned rapidly.

Eileen shook her head, "I've not seen her Sophie, have you two..." Eileen began but Sophie was out the door before she'd even had a chance to finish her sentence.

She knew Sian had to still be in Wheaterfield then because there hadn't been any buses and Sian hadn't gotten a taxi. Sophie decided to try her luck with the cafe. Even if Sian wasn't there, someone was bound to have seen her.

Sophie pushed through the door of Roy's Rolls without sparing a glance around the small cafe. She marched straight up to the counter where Hayley was currently serving Becky a coffee to go.

"Have either of you seen Sian today?" Sophie interrupted them.

"Yeh, she was down by Prima Doner about five minutes ago. Think she was talking to Michelle" Becky answered.

"Thanks Becky" Sophie said, before dashing from the vicinity. Hope began to rise in her chest as she ran towards the kebab shop.

Sophie rounded a corner and as the blue building came into sight she began to slow down. She slowed her pace slightly approaching the green bench to the side of the kebab shop.

She had found her at last. Sian was sitting on the bench by herself, fiddling with her phone. Her blond hair was shining in the sunlight. Sophie slowed her pace to a walk in an attempt to compose herself.

Then, as if in slow motion, he was there. He walked out of the kebab shop holding two milkshakes. He approached the bench where she sat and handed one of the milkshakes to Sian. Then as if he knew Sophie would see, Ryan leaned in and kissed Sian.

Sophie was in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her lungs felt like they'd filled with cement. She tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth.

Ryan was kissing Sian. And what was worse, Sian was kissing him back. Sophie couldn't move. She couldn't make a sound. She was frozen.

After what felt like an eternity, the pair broke the kiss and turned to look at her. "She doesn't want you anymore" Ryan spat venomously.

Sophie crumpled to the ground. She was devastated. "Sian, please...tell me it ain't true" Sophie begged as tears streamed down her face.

"I love Ryan Soph, I'm sorry" Sian said quietly. Sophie was angry now. Sian didn't even have the compassion to at least pretend she felt guilty about what she had just done to Sophie.

"But I love you. I thought you loved me" Sophie cried.

Sian simply shrugged in response. "Yeh, well." she said as if it were nothing.

Sophie felt sick and then as if it couldn't have possibly gotten any worse, Sian and Ryan began to laugh at her.

Sophie sat bolt upright in her bed. It was still the middle of the night. Her breathing was heavy and laboured. She was drenched in cold sweat. Tears were streaming down her face.

Sian sat up and wrapped her arms around Sophie. "Hey, Soph what's wrong?" Sian whispered into the darkness. Sophies' breathing began to slowly return to a normal rate when Sian hugged her close to her body, rubbing her hand soothingly up and down Sophie's arm.

"It was a dream" Sophie panted, tears still silently creeping down her cheeks.

"Soph, what happened?" Sian asked, kissing Sophie's temple in an attempt to calm her.

"You left me. You was with Ryan and you two was kissing and laughin in my face..." Sophie began. Her speech was rapid and she was working herself up even more as she repeated the dream out loud.

"Sophie, listen to me" Sian said, using her hand to turn Sophies' face towards her. She stared deep in to Sophies' eyes as she spoke. Sophie could see the love there and it calmed her a little more.

"I'm never gonna leave you Soph, okay? Especially not for Ryan, he's nothin compared to you, you're amazing! It was just a bad dream, it wasn't real. You're the one that I love, no one else. Not ever" Sian said calmly.

Sophie nodded, sniffing as her tears finally subsided. "I know, I'm being stupid, it was just a stupid nightmare" Sophie whispered, pressing her forehead against Sians'.

Sian offered her a smile, wrapping her arms more tightly around Sophies' body. "I love you" she said tenderly.

"I love you too" Sophie replied. She was finally feeling better again. Sian used her thumbs to wipe the remaining tears from Sophies' eyes and cheeks, before leaning in and placing a gentle, loving kiss on Sophies' lips.

Sian gently lowered Sophie back down onto the pillows. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly, stroking Sophies' arm in the same soothing way she had minutes earlier.

Sophie shook her head. "It's okay, I'll be fine" she said honestly.

"As long as you're sure" Sian replied, leaning down to capture Sophies lips in another sweet kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes. Sian didn't take her eyes off Sophie as she began stroking her hair, to further comfort the brunette.

After what seemed like seconds, Sophie had drifted back to sleep in Sians arms. Comfortable and safe, confident in the knowledge that Sian loved her and wasn't going anywhere...

**Well that's that I guess! I know it's kinda crap but reviews would still be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading! x**


End file.
